Ty and Phoebe's Most Execellent Adventure!
by Gaomon15
Summary: Join Ty and Phoebe in their journey through Sinnoh. a detailed and slow story but thats still good right? anyway its like a test run story. read it and see what you think. like it? then i'll continue it.


**Chapter 1 – Sawing Beneath the Trees**

Pallet Town – a small, quite and relaxing meadow of home land.

Well not today, for a great party was hanging over the once peaceful town. Many gathered from Pallet and some from its boarders. With many people and pokemon about, all dancing to music. Food was spread far, for both human and pokemon. You see being small and having little population it's not very often when someone from pallet town comes 4th in the indigo league. This party was a celebration to that. The owner of this title was Ty Turnbull. Ty was a… well lets here what the people of Pallet Town would say.

Mr Jones, baker of Pallet says "Ty is an arrogant little brat if you ask me, but still he's a great pokemon trainer".

Patrick Stains, new trainer who was a passer by at the time says "I never met the guy, but he seems pretty cool".

Merry Turnbull, father of the boy him self says "Ty, is an amazing young gentleman. He has such great potential and I can't wait to see his next achievement".

And finally Sarah Jones, daughter of mayor of Pallet says "I can't stand they fool, his ignorant, selfish, loud, persistently childish, even though he has great style".

So there you have it. Ty Turnbull, hero of Pallet. I think… Anyway its time for you to make your opinion.

Within the party, deep in the crowd of dancing. Professor Oak was dashing his moves. At first glance he seemed to be letting what's left of his hair down but in fact he was jumping around in search for something.

After continuously piercing the crowd in search Oak ran up to the stage.

TAP TAP TAP.

Oak's fingers against the microphone echoed from the music causing silence and stillness.

Oak, trying to not burst out in rhyme to his crowd spoke into the microphone.

"Sorry to disturb you all, but could Ty…" before he could finish the crowd roared into cheers at the sound of Ty.

"Yes…" Oak continued "Could he please make him self clear".

And once more the crowd burst into cheers as amongst them a figure poured out at Oak. The young teen aged boy with his oddly purple coloured hair standing high at a spike and trademark purple jacket to match and black jeans walked up at the stage holding his hands out receiving claps from the crowd.

Oak stared dimly as the star approach the stage. Now next to Oak he lifted his arms and waved then gave kisses as he was loved by all.

"SPEECH SPEECH SPEECH" the crowd repeated until the boy snatched the microphone from Oak's hands.

Staring off with a smile then started to speak. "Me… Ty Turnbull" the crowd cheered.

After another wave he continued "Took the Indigo League as joke, when my superiority broke the chains of the feeble foes, I call my challenges… HA" he gave a huge over exaggerated laugh.

"I could smell there fear as I stood them down. Just a clench of my fist sent them to a flee".

Ty carried on, with drooling fans at his feet taking in every word. Oak on the other hand thought to him self.

"But he came 4th". Having enough Oak stole the microphone stopping Ty's boasting.

"Hey" Ty moaned as they mic was taken from him.

"Listen you" Oak shouted pointing his finger at Ty "I've had enough of our boasting. There's trainers out there 100 times better then you".

With Oak's simple rampage of words the crowd turned against him.

"BOO" they called at him "You're just jealous old man" they continued the insults "Just because you cant even train a peanut".

With more and more insults thrown at him as Oak stormed up his hill to hide away in his lab, but still with Ty behind him as he grabbed hold of the boy's ear.

"OW OW OW OW OW" Ty cried all the way to the lab.

The lab door coming to a close and the insults wearing down Oak let go of Ty's ears.

"You know Oak, instead of spending all your time on pokemon and human relations, maybe you should look into human to human relations" Ty mocked as he looked around the lab.

Oak ignored his comment as he typed away at his computer.

Ty picking things up not having a clue what they where fiddled with them, until he snapped something off. Quickly glancing at Oak to see if he noticed, Ty then put it down.

"So.. Oak what did ya want from me"? Ty walked up to Oak.

"I need you to bring this to Professor Rowan" Oak said as he pushed the last button. Suddenly from a machine next to Oak a small pokedex like device came out.

"Ohhhh, what is it"? Ty said getting closer.

Oak pulled the device close to him fending off Ty. "It contains valuable research me and Rowan have been looking into for years. I can't tell you what it is fully, but it MUST be kept safe" Oak stated at the now not listen Ty.

"TY ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION". Oak shouted down at him.

"One, two, three, four tell me that you love me more" Ty sang under his breath.

Oak pulled out the ear plugs from Ty's ears.

"Huh?" Ty looked up confused "Oh yeah sure thing".

Suddenly a large voice appeared on the huge computer screen,

"AHHH" Ty screamed.

The face was of a grumpy looking old man with a large moustache.

"Does he have down syndrome or something, seriously what's wrong with him Oak?"

The giant head spoke not changing his tone or facial expression.

"What's wrong with me? You're the guy who just pops up from now where with a 10 foot head". Ty argued back shaking his fist at the screen.

"Rowan, this is the boy who will be sending you the research files" Oak announced causing Rowan to frown even more.

"Ahh, very clever Oak, by sending a complete idiot, the enemy will least expect him" Rowan joked, but hid the humour very well.

"Enemy? Who's your enemy"? Ty asked completely oblivious to the insult, and proving Rowans point.

"Erm..." Oak paused "Just forget about that, anyway Ty wont you be needing a new pokemon for this"? Oak asked.

"Nah, Charmeleon can handle this easily" Ty spoke more excited now.

"Sorry Ty but all your pokemon are still recovering from the Indigo League, so what we have done is this… Rowan"

Ty put his attention back at Professor Rowan at the screen who was smaller now and stood next to a table with three pokeballs on it.

"Yes we have. I'm offering you one of the Sinnoh starter pokemon. There's…" before Rowan finished Ty spoke very certain.

"The fire pokemon please" he said giving an innocent smile.

"Don't you want to see what pokemon there is first"? Rowan asked in armament but in shock.

Ty gave a I know what I like and that's white, white, white look.

"NO".

"Very well… I'll send you it now" Rowan then went off camera and the next second a pokeball appeared in another machine in the lab. Running over to it as it appeared Ty got over excited.

"I wonder what it is, I wonder what it is"? He repeated jumping on the spot.

"TY JUST OPEN THE BALL" Oak shouted at him.

"Ok, ok just chill out old man" Ty laughed as he reached for the pokeball. As his hand skimmed the top Ty felt a little tingle from the ball, but just guessed it was a shock from the ball being sent through the system.

"here we go…" Ty said as he threw the ball into the air. The pokeball opened and gave out its usually bright light followed by the figure of the pokemon appear.

Then stood looking as dim witted as Ty was a small Chimchar.

"Now I'm confused Oak" Rowan said.

"What do you mean Rowan" replied Oak

"I have no idea which is the monkey" Rowan replied making Oak laugh out loud.

"Oh Rowan, you've always been know for you sense of humour hahaha" Oak's laughs was interrupted by a now more serious attitude.

Ty was swinging Chimchar around, both laughing with complete daze. As Ty slowed down he held Chimchar up getting a better look.

"Cool hair" Ty said seeing the spiky hair in four parts all looking the same.

Both Oak and Rowan looked at the hair also, realising something was wrong.

"Rowan, I'm not to certain but that isn't a normal fur pattern of a Chimchar is it not."? Oak asked for a confirmation and received one as compiled as ever.

"As you will know Chimchar's hair further on in evolution turns to fire and the previous state it was in affects that. As a charizard's flame represents its well being the flame in this cause would represent its power, the bigger the better. Hmm…"?

The two Professor thought as Ty spoke to his new Chimchar.

"You know what"? Chimchar shook his head. "You hair looks like a crown" and with that Ty lifted Chimchar onto his head.

"Make way for the new Prince of pallet" Ty then made trumpet noises causing Chimchar to laugh.

"You like that huh? Well how about I nick name ya Prince"?

Ty received from the newly called Prince a happy slap on the head for agreement.

"Ok, ok, that hurts" Ty cried as he pulled Prince of his head and onto the floor.

"Watch out" Ty shouted "Chimmmm" Prince ran at Oak but fell over half was, rolling and crashed into machinery breaking down certain areas of the lab.

"Maybe where looking far too much into maybe what could be just an abnormality" Oak stated looking at the nothing special Chimchar running around wrecking his lab.

"Maybe… But maybe not" Rowan said quietly. Then Rowan turned his attention away from camera and looked at something in the same room he was in.

"Oak, I need to go. Ty I'll see you soon" Rowan said goodbye then switched off returning the screen to black.

"Oh yeah professor… How am I getting to Sinnoh quickly"? Ty asked finally stopping Prince.

"Follow me" Oak said then walked out of the back door.

As Ty followed with Prince hanging from his shoulder, he headed out side to find a plane and a cheeky looking guy stood next to in dressed in full air gear you could only see his mouth and eyes.

"This is Pilot J, and he'll be taking you to Sandgem town in Sinnoh" Oak said greeting the two.

"Oh great" Ty said and gave a nod at Pilot J.

"Hello there sir, pleasantly hello" he said holding out his hand.

"Pleasantly hello?" Ty thought to himself as he shook Pilot J's hand.

"Here Ty, this is all you need" Oak pulled out Ty's pokedex and the device he had before with the research files on it.

"I've uploaded all the new pokemon details for Sinnoh, and keep this safe" he said handing them over. Ty nearly dropping the research files device as he was handed it.

"Ok, ok don't worry" Ty smiled.

"You did that on purpose didn't you"? Oak barked at Ty.

"Nah" Ty laughed "Ok Prince get in ya ball mate" with that the red beam swiped up the Chimchar into his ball.

"Ok, ok I'm going now Oaky" Ty said climbing up to the plane.

"Pilot J, thanks a lot for this" Oak shouted above the now roaring engine of the plane.

"Don't worry about it Professor I owe you much more then this" Pilot J replied as he span the propeller at the nose of the plane.

Ty gave one final wave to Oak as Pilot J sat himself down and close the plane hatch to secure them in place.

"Ok Ty you ready for this" Pilot J shouted at Ty from in front.

"Yeah go for it" Ty shouted back nearly deafened by the engine noises.

The plane thirsted forward. At first slow but quickly built up speed as it went along. Ty could feel himself pushing into the seat unable to move his head forward. And then his stomach turn as the first signs of the wheels leaving the ground.

Closing his eyes shortly, then opening them again seeing as he looked down Pallet town as tiny as he had ever seen it and still the party going on.

That's when he remembered.

"I forgot to tell dad" he said in panic.

"Oh well" he then clam down instantly and slouched down in his seat looking into the mountains and forests from above.

There journey was peaceful for only a short while, until trouble brewed in the skies.

"Pilot J watch out" Ty shouted out above the engine's revs as he saw a large flock of pidgey flew at them from the side.

"Hold on Ty" Pilot J responded and drove the plane out the flocks direction.

"Huh"? as they moved the pidgey attacked like a homing missile and followed the plane.

Ty grabbing now hard into his seat see saw the wing getting clipped by wing and peck attacks.

"J the wings is being attack" Ty shouted once more at the pilot, who was trying to dodge the pokemon attacking.

Then suddenly great turbulence struck them and the plane seemed out of control.

"Ty, were going to crash… HOLD OOOOOONNNNN"

Jolting down towards the earth Ty watched the tress below them grow in size quickly. Pilot J used his entire force to pull up the plane.

In all hope Pilot J only just managed to gain control for a short period. The plane soared slightly above the trees tips. Ty could hear the leaves scratch the bottom under his feet.

"I'm gonna try and land the plane Ty, look out for a open space" Pilot said as his head dashed around side to side.

Ty looking out the window couldn't see anything but trees.

"It's helpless J…." Before Ty finished his sentence the wing finally took its toll and collapsed.

"Uh oh" Ty said to himself slowly as he felt the plane slide to one side, then suddenly a sudden movement accrued next second Ty opened his eyes finding him self staring from the plane a thick grow of trees.

"J?" Ty sat up quickly looking for J who wasn't in his seat in front.

"Down hear Ty". Ty heard Pilot J's voice from out side so decided to take a look.

As Ty's head popped up he saw the plane had landed on a pile of trees.

"Good thing the trees gave way a cushioned the landing, or we would of been stuck here for a while" J stated as he paced the plane inspecting it.

Ty jumped down joining J on solid ground. "Is it fixable" Ty said staring at the snapped off wing, bent and twisted in areas.

"Well the aileron is busted but that can be easily twisted back to shape, but we need to add support for the wing." J stated once more to Ty.

"Well leave that to me J"

"It needs to be strong but light Ty, I don't think the chances of finding that here are very high" J announced looking at his surroundings.

"Where are we?" Ty asked also looking around.

"It must be Viridian forest. Anyway Ty go and look for something to support the wing and don't get lost".

"Ok, ok leave it to me, and what are you going to do"?

"I'm gonna fix the aileron then move the plane back to solid ground, but theirs a problem with take off. We'll need a runway of some sort" J said now looking at the trees all around him showing no way of a clearing.

"Ok, ok I'm off now J. but first Prince come on out" Ty threw the pokeball calling out prince.

Prince appeared with an excited smile and 360 jump in the air then dashed around his new area.

"Come on prince be serious we gotta job to do" Ty said making the Chimchar stop in his steps and stand at attention.

"Ok move out" Ty shouted pointing forward. The two then marched away from pilot J in unison steps chanting.

"I don't care what I've been told" Ty sang and Prince repeated

"Chimchar, Chimchar, Chimchar, chim"

"But this forest is mighty cold"

"Chim, chim, chim, Chimchar, chim, chim"

The two were now still searching about half a mile away from the plane landing.

Ty was picking threw branches on the floor and the trees.

Prince ran at Ty with a tiny twig in his hand. Stopping in front of Ty, Prince held out the twig looking rather proud of him self.

"Prince" Ty took the twig of Prince "Do you think this could hold a plane's wing" Ty made Prince think for a second and look a bit confused.

"NO, it couldn't" Ty snapped making Prince jump. "Were looking for something strong like this branch here" Ty picked up a long, bulky branch and tried snapping it, and failed.

"But also thin and light like this" Ty then picked up a much thinner branch and snapped it perfectly in half.

"Got it"? Ty asked after his explanation.

"Char" prince nodded and scattered back into the trees. Almost instantly jumped back down again next to Ty with another twig in his hand.

A sweat drop fell down Ty's head "Oh gee, I don't think you'll ever get it".

Just then as Ty spoke Prince noticed the tree behind Ty rustle. Then it slid side to side then suddenly burst forward at the two.

"CHAAAAAR" Prince shouted as he pushed Ty out of the way of the falling tree.

"What the"? Ty swore as he got back to his feet. Looking around Ty saw an old looking guy dressed like a typical lumbar jack. He had the hat, gloves and overalls.

"What the hell do you think your doing"? Ty shouted. The lumber jack waved his hands at Ty.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't expect anyone to be this far into the woods" The lumber jack apologized.

"Prince you ok"? Ty asked receiving a nod "Good job saving me from this idiot back there buddy" Ty said to Prince again making him smile.

"Please don't be like that, I said I'm sorry" the lumber Jack spoke more quickly and confident now.

"I guess I'll let it slip since no one was hurt. I'm Ty by the way and this is Prince" Ty greeted making Prince give a wave.

"I'm Jack the lumber Jack" he laughed "Please let me apologize fully back at my cabin".

After only a short walk through the trees Ty and Prince followed Jack to a small wooden cabin.

Sitting out side, Jack brought out a collection of different cakes and biscuits.

"Oh nice one, FOOD" Ty shouted then quickly stuffed his face to the full. Prince also copied Ty.

Finishing the last custard cream Ty spoke again still with his mouth full. "Apology accepted".

Jack laughed but soon it turned to a snare as he saw what was coming from behind Ty.

"Quick every one inside my cabin" he shouted pushing the two.

Ty not knowing what was going on could only hear a slight buzzing noise.

"What's wrong Jack; have you gone mental or something"? Ty asked.

"Take a look" Jack pointed to a window. Ty saw from the window a large swarm of Beedrill attacking the camp around them.

"What are they doing, Prince lets…" Before Ty could rush into battle he was stopped by Jack.

"I don't think it's their fault Ty. You see I built this cabin just on the boarder of the Beedrill territory, for weeks I've lived in peace with the Beedrill, but recently they have been attacking me". Jack explained but got no response from either Ty or Prince.

"So… you're trying to say that you want me and Prince to beat them all up for ya"? Ty said giving a confused curl of the eyebrow.

"NO NO NO" Jack shouted back "The Beedrill are being kicked out of their territory, but I have no idea why"?

"Let me find that one out for ya" Ty shouted out giving a hero pose.

"Oh great, thanks a lot Ty… But I think I'll wait here if that's ok". Jack said now looking a bit on edge "I'm a little afraid of Beedrill, long story"…

Ty and Prince set outside the cabin leaving the terrified jack behind.

"Prince scare them off with ember".

Prince shot out bullets of fire all round at the Beedrill, causing them to fly higher giving Ty and Prince a chance to run past the swarm.

"Ok, ok I wonder how long it would take to find the source of this myst…"

"You there" Ty was interrupted by a boy dressed in a large straw hat.

"What do you want"? Ty asked giving the stranger evils.

"I want a pokemon battle, for I am the Bug Master" the boy boasted a loud.

"Bug master? Sounds… great" Ty lied. "Anyway a battles a battle. Ok Prince go get him".

Prince stood next to Ty and the both high fived as Prince dashed past to battle.

"A Chimchar… a fire type. Not a good type match but it wont make any difference since I am the BUG MASTER" the shouted out loud again.

"You do know I'm only a couple meters away from you" Ty shouted back as loud as the Bug master.

"Ha, very funny but how about this" Bug master threw a bright green pokeball. From a dazzle of green his pokemon appeared with its great claws shining making Prince jump on the spot.

"Scyther Go"

**BATTLE**

Ty – ok Prince, first battle together so let's start things out with Ember.

Prince opened his mouth and swung his head forward. Streams of quick fire bullets launched at Scyther.

Bug Master – counter with fury cutter

Scyther's blade lit up and he swung them with great speed stopping the ember attack.

Bug master – charge in with quick attack

Scyther suddenly became a blur as he headed at Prince.

Ty – this is risky but Prince, use dig

Prince turned to look at Ty

Ty – I know we haven't practiced it but just dig then jump out and attack ok

Bug master – learning a new attack during a battle?

Scyther was right there for the attack, but Prince ripped at the ground and flew underground.

Bug master – It worked? Ok then Scyther get to the air, they can't use dig if we aren't on ground.

Bug master laughed as Scyther's wings brushed quickly and hovered above the ground.

Ty – Prince, come on out and use ember

Prince suddenly jumped into the air, crashing outwards destroying the ground to rubble and fired an ember towards Scyther as it was in mid – air.

Bug master – dodge and use quick attack

Scyther hit the ember away with his blades and smashed quickly into prince sending him crashing into the ground.

Ty – dig straight into the ground

Prince regaining him self as he fell, then dived into the ground. With Scyther just coming to land Prince launched upwards upper cutting Scyther.

Bug master – fury cutter

Scyther recovered quickly and slashed at Prince.

Ty – dodge and ember

Prince still close to the Scyther kicked off from his chest just skimming the two blades and fired ember as he flew away hitting Scyther directly.

Scyther lost its balance but quickly regained it

Bug master – Scyther you ok?

Scyther gave a nod to his trainer

Big master – good, then lets win this. Double team. Go!

Scyther became many, confusing Prince.

Ty - that simple trick won't confuse me. Prince use ember on them all.

Prince shot out the fire bullets in a large circle by spinning. One by one the clones vanished as the attacks hit.

Bug master – now wing attack

Bug master gave his call before all the clones were attacked and vanished.

Ty – huh? Uh oh Prince watch out

Since Prince was still using Ember to finish off the remaining clones he couldn't counter the real Scyther flying down at him.

Bug Master – he was up there the whole time HA HA HA

Prince – Chaaaaar

Prince cried out as the wing attack gave a direct hit.

Ty – Prince, can you get up?

The Chimchar got to his feet slowly and shakily.

Bug Master – Still standing?

Ty – keep it up Prince, your doing great. Just run in with scratch.

Prince ran at Scyther with his small claws raised high.

Bug master – show them your scratch attack Scyther

Scyther raised his huge blade like Prince and ran in also

The two got closer ready to collide

Ty – now dodge and aim for the feet

As the two pokemon collided Scyther swung low at Prince. Prince side stepped the attack and slid threw Scyther's legs slashing at his legs causing Scyther to fall over.

Ty – Now finish this with Dig

Prince dived into the ground.

Bug master –quick Scyther get up.

Seconds latter smashed up at the laying down Scyther and sent him flying into the air and soon crashing back down hard.

Bug master – Scyther return…

**Battle End**

The red beam swiped up the well battled pokemon. Bug master walked over to Ty and Prince.

"Good battle" he held out his hand. Ty shook it in reply.

"Yeah it was". "Char".

"But what I want to know is how strong you to have become so quickly. You just got that Chimchar right?" The Bug master asked.

"Yeah… how did you know"?

"Since you were using the basic moves like, ember and scratch and when Prince didn't know dig I guessed. But I've trained in this location for weeks. I have battled every trainer who passes and never lost a single one. Expect you and also beat all the wild pokemon here. There was some Beedrill but I haven't seen them in a while".

Instantly at that Ty jumped up "You're the one that's causing them to go?"

"What do you mean Ty?" the bug master replied completely confused.

"You have moved the Beedrill out of their territory, so now their trying to take over others" Ty explained making Bug master see sense now.

"I'm sorry about that. I never meant to cause a problem, but since you beat me I'm moving on now. You've taught me that I need to train harder in order to be the real Bug master".

"Well you keep it up big boy. I gotta go".

The two went different paths. Ty headed back for jacks cabin.

"Jack. Jack" Ty shouted as he ran back into the camp seeing the Beedrill gone.

"Char" Prince tilted his head at the cabin seeing Jack run out hands in the air.

"YEAH YOU DID IT" he screamed picking up Ty and Prince in his arms.

"ahhhhh your hurting me"…. "Chaaaar" the two squealed.

Now with Jack settled down Ty told hi about why he was there. "You see Jack I was looking for a support for our plane wing. I need something thin, long but hard"

"Hmmmm. I think I have just the ticket" Jack said then ran into his cabin. Running back out with a metal pole.

" I used to use it for a TV aerial extender but it never seemed to work so here you take it" Jack handed over the metal bar.

"Thanks Jack"

"You've done so much for me today Ty. I wish thee was something I could do to repay you" Jack moaned.

"You did say you were a lumber jack right?"…

Ty finally return to Pilot J and the plane. "Ty your back, oh wow that's great" J took the bar from Ty and started placing it straight away.

"Sorry it took a while J. You've done all this" Ty said amazed when he saw the plane now on ground and the trees supported with branches J had made.

"Well, I had a little extra time so… there ya go finished" J rejoined with Ty.

"But now we need to sort something out with the runway" Said J looking at the trees.

"No worries J. I got that sorted" Ty said giving the thumbs up.

"Chimchar2 Prince cried coping Ty's pose.

J then noticed one tree fall. Then another and then another.

"What Is going on Ty"

"That's Jack. His a lumber jack" Ty laughed as he could now see Jack in the distance waving.

"He's quick at cutting down hose trees" Ty stated "Let's get ready for take off J".

The two sat back in their seats and Prince in his pokeball. Pilot J started up the engine giving out its usually huge bursting of noise. Pilot J then started the throttle moving once more for take off.

Ty looked out his window again and saw a quick glimpse of jack. Giving a final wave as the plane left the ground and back into the air.

"Well Sinnoh here I come" Ty smiled then slouched back into his seat.

So what you think? I know its long but hopefully I'll have all my chapters like this. Trying to make it more like an actually anime series, with plots each chapter and some reason and lesson behind it. Any please R+R. I'd be very very grateful for it =]


End file.
